Mr Right
by KingTayter
Summary: Hanji invites golden playboy Levi to a college party where he finds a rather dashing green eyed brat after being tipped by Erwin the menacing wallflower. Sexual content. Levi x Eren


**I have no regrets.**

**WARNINGS: Sex and Alcohol Consumption.**

* * *

A party, a college party at that. I had a nack for keeping things in my life intact and clean but this was an offer that was tempting me as much as it disgusted me. The only plus side to the entire offer is that there would be free booze, hopefully not cheap, and I might get laid.

I don't know how or why Hanji got invited to the thing, but soon after she informed me and Erwin of it. The only downside to the situation was the fresh out of high school drunk off their asses and probably high while at it kids. The chances of me finding someone even remotely appealing were low, I do have standards and a whiney eighteen year old slob doesn't meet them.

I haven't been out in a while; it would do good to get some stress off my back, even if it meant fucking some used up kid all night.

I sigh a run a hand through my raven hair, glaring at my reflection as I did so. I put on a nice black, dress shirt and a pair of jeans; nothing too fancy or flashy but still enough to catch some attention. I'm not rich by any means, but that doesn't mean I'm poor. I like to considerate myself above average but not making big bucks with what I do. All I do is file paper work for Erwin and keep his records straight and organized, he owns a well-known business and asked me to fill the tedious position. It was boring and stressful. Staring at a computer screen day after day and running around a tiny office to make sure everything is where it's supposed to be was boring, but it paid me well enough.

Usually we would all three go out every once in a while to a bar and drink away the months trouble, I'd find someone decent enough to hook up, if not I'd be the one to drag Hanji's drunk ass off to crash at my place. I'd never gone to something as childish as a party, but hey, first time for everything I suppose.

I feel my phone go off and vibrate against my leg, it doesn't repeat the action again so I know it's a text message; more than likely from Hanji. I drum my fingers against my spotless, white sink and use my other hand to fish my phone from my tight pockets.

The screen brightens up, I wince at the light, and her annoying four-eyed face pops up, it was a quick photo I had snapped one night. She had passed out at the bar and Erwin took the liberty of doodle a little dick on her face with a fake number. Despite her endless protests I kept it as her icon and it still brings a small, almost smile to my face every time it pops up.

I quickly unlock my phone and pull open her message.

[Shitty Four-Eyes - _Party starts at 8, don't be late or we'll leave you outside! 8D _]

I scowl at the message, my eyes flicking to the top of the screen. It's only six forty, I still have some time to grab a light snack and get there. I type her a quick 'Okay' and replace my phone back in my pocket. It's going to be a long, and hopefully good, night.

XoX

"I've been driving down this same goddamn road for ten minutes, where the hell is the turn at?" I snap angrily into the phone, you'd think that if someone was having a fucking party they'd at least light the way to it.

"It's Oak Street, you're on Yoft Street, and it should come up on your right" Erwin spoke calmly and collected, I sigh loudly trying to scan for signs ahead.

"Fuck I just passed it" I hiss, damn near slamming on the breaks, the car behind me honks and swerves, pulling past me and flashing me the bird, Ignore the gesture and make a sharp U-turn right in the middle of the goddamn road. Thank God there were no police along these ways.

"It'll be a couple of houses down, you'll hear the music, believe me" Erwin sounded slightly annoyed which wasn't really that much of a surprise. He generally hated things like this; it's a surprise that Hanji has convinced him to attend.

Sure enough, as I drove down I could hear the music; it was some shitty song that had recently been released. The whole thing sounded like curse words strung together with instruments playing in an obnoxious beat, honestly, music has really gone to shit.

Cars are piled around and parked bumper to bumper around the center of the attraction; a two story house with pompous rich boy written all over it. I manage to squeeze my way between two cars, I hate parallel parking but it was either this or parking about five cars back and I don't feel like walking.

I shuffle around, squashing the phone between my ear and shoulder as I switch the car into park.

"I'm here" I announce to him.

"Yeah I know, you got a bunch of kids eyeing your car like it's the Christ reborn. I roll my eyes and tap the end button on the phone, pushing the device in the safety of my front pocket before removing my keys from the engine and getting out of the car.

The air is cold but nice and I let a shiver run down my spine as I exit my expensive vehicle. I click the little lock button, and shove the keys in my other pocket. A group of kids were whistling at my car as they ogled and admired it, it was probably the most expensive thing I owned.

I let my eyes roam around the yard, locking on shitty four-eyes and her companion, tall, dark and blonde. Hanji is jumping up and down in excitement, sometimes she honestly acts like a teenager still, as I walk casually over to them.

"I'm so glad you came!" She practically squeals with excitement as I near them, I scoff and cross my arms, "and look you have your nice shirt on and you can see your tat, are you going booty searching tonight?"

"Isn't that the purpose of parties?" I say sarcastically, "Unless you're Erwin in which case you'd be the menacing wall flower"

"Hey now, I've had my fair share in these activities" He defends himself with a smirk, I roll my eyes once more with a snort.

"Right, like the time you tried to get with Petra and had Auro all over your ass?" It was a low blow but he laughed none he less.

"We all make drunken mistakes, remind me, who was the name of the girl who claimed you were her baby daddy?" He jabs back, I laugh a little too but forcibly, that was one memory lane better left closed off.

"Alright you two, quit your bickering and lets go inside and have some fun!" Hanji interrupts. I follow her inside wordlessly, examining the other attendants of the little charade as we make our way into the home. There of course is a boy at the door with a quite skeptical look on his face; he's taller than me, but then again who isn't, and he's a toothpick add a little flamboyant military hairstyle with a light top and you have the owner of the house. The kid has absolutely no muscle on him, he's cute but his personality is a killer.

"Who the fuck is these two, Hanji" the boy snorts with a classic nasally voice. She grins and punches him lightly in the shoulder.

"Calm down, two friends, they're cool I promise" she assures him; he shrugs and gives us a half assed glare.

"Don't break my shit, geezers" he warns, I scowl and push past him into the house. It's lit up brightly with dancing neon colors and shimmering with a bright light reflected off of a disco ball like thing hanging from the ceiling. How more cliché can you get?

I follow Hanji, she seems to know her way through the house, while Erwin is immediately mauled by horny teens, perks of being tall and muscley. She leads me to the kitchen where kids are already getting drunk off their asses and slurring mixed conversations with each other. I'm eyed warily as we approach a young lesbian couple.

"Who's the shorty" the tall, brunnete one questions with a smirk, my eye twitches at the comment.

"This is Levi, Levi this is Ymir and Krista; Ymir works with me at the bakery and Krista is her hella cute girlfriend" the tall one's eyes light up in recognition at my name and her smirk diminishes somewhat, Hanji has probably fed her horseshit stories about me.

"So this is the infamous golden playboy" she grins mischievously, tugging an arm around Krista's shoulder and tugging her closer to her "Wouldn't have guessed it by your height but you do look pretty ripped"

"What a pleasure" I greet sarcastically, her girlfriend looked like a mix between confusion and drunkness, leaning more towards the latter, as she listened in on the conversation.

"There's beer in the fridge, and whatever else Jean decided to round up for his party, help yourself" Ymir informed me, she didn't need to tell me twice, I was already over by the fridge the second she gave me an opening to leave.

Most of the bottles in the fridge were light weight shit beer, things that I used to think were pretty cool back when I was in school. The kids surrounding it grab at it like it's a national fucking treasure, I let my eyes roam and grab the strongest thing I can find; some scotch.

As much as I would love to just drink it plain, I'd rather let the night drag out. Thank god the Jean boy had some sense in him and had coke. I grab a clean and unused solo cup from the endless plastic containers of them lining the counter and go at making my drink, adding a few icecubes in with the mix.

I gratefully slurp down the contents, enjoying the nice burning feeling it drags along with it.

"Going pretty heavy there don't you think" I growl out, downing the rest of my cup and turning to glare at Erwin.

"Weren't you about to go have an orgy?" I questioned him sarcastically, pouring myself some more of the sinful drink.

"Thought about it but I thought first I'd get myself something to drink" he admitted with no shame, grinning to himself, I snort at him and sip at my drink, "You're one of the main attractions apparently"

"Do explain" I say, leaning against the counter.

"Fancy car, short, angry look and ripped" Erwin listed off "The girls are practically drooling, the men are saying the car must compensate for other things. Don't even get them started on your tattoo"

"Typical teenagers, thinking with their pockets and their genitals" I laugh half-heartedly.

"Isn't that what we're here for, excluding the pockets" Erwin joked back, filling his own cup with pure scotch.

"I'm using my head, I'm not getting shit faced and letting some brat try and steal my shit, I did come to get laid though" I admit, Erwin laughs loudly and obnoxiously, patting my roughly on the shoulder.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it, think I saw a cute blonde just my size earlier" Erwin grins like an imp.

"Ditching the girls?" I stare blankly down into my cup, swirling the icecubes around inside.

"I don't think I want bickering girls all over me for the night" he says with a sigh before leaning close to me and adding with a hushed tone "Word of advice, there's a cutie in the living room with your name written all over him"

"What makes you say that?" I inquire.

"He has green eyes, and I know you have a thing for green eyes" he responds, waving and exiting the kitchen, scotch filled cup in hand. I grin a little to myself, downing the remainder of my cup and tossing it away before making my own leave into the living room. Sure enough there's stares aimed at me, some of fear other of admiration and a lot of hate.

Couples are dancing, some making out sloppily on the couch and others leaving for rooms in the house to continue on to more than first base. There's no room to sit so I take to scanning the room for the boy Erwin hinted off while leaning against a wall.

My eyes scan the room like a hawk, looking for a decent face or a kid without another one clinging to their side.

"Hey there Mister" A drunken and slurred voice looms beside me, my eyes flicker over to the owner, a brunette with brown eyes; how classic.

"I'm not interested" I say blandly, gazing at my nails as if I'm bored and annoyed by her. She giggles and runs a gross hand up my chest, attempting to press herself up against me. I flinch in disgust and move away from her.

"C'mon, jus' a lil time for me? You look sooo bored" she suggests, with a lewd shake of her barely b sized tits, "Les' have some fun, hmmmm?"

"As I said, uninterested. Grow a bigger pair and do something with that hair of yours and you might find someone drunken enough to take you" I insult her, she frowns and glares at my hatefully, giving me a nice middle finger before wobbling away to some other poor fellow.

I roll my eyes and resume what I had been doing, couples litter the dance floor. I don't fucking see this golden boy anywhere, if Erwin was fucking with me just to see me come out and panting like a dog I will castrate him.

I sigh in annoyance and look for Hanji who was bound to have already gotten some level of intoxication coursing through her. Sure enough she's still by the kitchen but she's mingling with a group of kids. She grins as she notices me staring somewhat in her direction and calls me over loudly and obnoxiously, her friends look over at me as I move from my spot and walk over to them.

"Are you having fun?" Hanji smiles goofily walking over to meet me, her friend following slowly behind her like I might jump out and attack.

"No, I know absolutely no one here, Erwin's probably having a fucking orgy party or fucking some blonde headed ballerina and I'm getting come onto by wobbling sluts" I fume slightly, with a sigh. Hanji bubbles with laughter at my misfortune.

"Trying to find Mr or Mrs Right?" She teases playfully.

" I would if every person that looks even remotely decent didn't also look like they impaled themselves on every nearest dick in the vicinity" I joke, she barks out in laughter, some of her friends doing so as well.

"I didn't think you'd make it out of the kitchen with your grouchy attitude" she confessed.

"Erwin told me there's a treat roaming around her with my name on it, I'm beginning to think he's just fucking with me" I admit.

"Well come with us, we were going to go and dance maybe you'll meet the mystery treat?" she suggests with a coy smile, I agree and tag along with them. Instead of making it awkward and pairing up we all just kind of dance together, well they do, I focus on looking around for anyone decent. And then I hit jackpot.

He's leaning against the wall laughing with some short blonde headed kid with a cup in his hand. He was tall, probably a couple inches higher than me at least, and tan but it wasn't overdone it was nice and light and the lights practically danced off of his creamy skin. He's wearing tight jeans that fit around his ass, sculpting it perfectly and my eyes linger in that area hungrily before travelling upward where a nice light green shirt clings tightly to his features; he's lean and has some feminine curves to him, but you can tell he has some muscle, not enough to brag about. A black tattoo snakes around his left arm, disappearing under his short sleeves leaving me to imagine as to where it continues. I keep going up to his flushed pink face, drawn in a sloppy smile as his head tilts back in laughter; his brown locks bounce with the movement and his eyes slip closed before I can see them. When they open, all hell breaks loose inside me; he has sparkling emerald eyes, a brighter green than I had ever seen. They were deep and filled with life and emotion and danced with that emotion as he continued to chat with his friend.

I swallow around the lump building in my throat, this boy was hot, too hot for his own good and damn did I want to take him and pound him mercilessly right into the wall he's leaning on and right in front of all these whores.

"Who's that kid" I blurt out, my eyes never leaving him, a blonde headed girl, Annie I believe her name is, looks over in the direction I'm staring with a frown.

"Eren" She says in bored but bitter tone, "He's hard-headed and arrogant though I wouldn't try for him"

"We'll see" I smirk, moving away from the group and towards the unsuspecting boy, I think I hear Hanji give a shout of praise but I zone in on the boy, his blonde headed friend noticed my approach and whispers something to him, his head whips around and our eyes meet.

I see emotions dance in his eyes; fear, lust, want, and anger. I take everything in as I come closer to him, his resolution crumble under my unforgiving gaze.

"C-can I help you" You mumbles out, his friend has a sly grin plastered on his face and remains silent.

"Yes, you can" I practically purr, his face is a bright cherry red.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can" he manages to make out, trying to regain his composure and stand tall and proud, I raise an eyebrow at his little act of dominance.

"And if I make you change your mind?" I question him my tone still seductive and low, he shrinks back, looking at his friend for support, I glare at the boy; I'm not getting cock blocked tonight.

"I, uh, how?" He stumbles over his words, worrying his lower lip and pretending that his cup held something interesting as he used it as an excuse not to stare at me.

"Simple, dance with me" I suggest, turning to look at his little blonde friend "Mind if I steal him?"

"So long as he makes it back in once piece" his friend snorts.

"Armin!" Eren hisses, Armin raises his hands an backs up with another laugh, "Fine" he snaps, shoving his cup at his friend and turning to me, a new fire dancing in those beautiful eyes . I smirk in victory and offer him my hand.

"Shall we?" I say victoriously, he scowls but allows me to lead us to the dance floor. I step in beat with the music, my body barely touching his but enough to rub against him, a shudder runs through him.

"So what's up with the car?" He asks, trying to move to the music and in tune with me, I want to wince at his shameful attempt at dancing but force myself not to and simply grab his waist gently, moving him in somewhat sync with me.

"Is that all anyone here cares about?" I muse, moving his hands to rest on my shoulders.

"It is a pretty nice car" He says sheepishly, before adding with a small grin "Compensating for something, old man?"

"Why don't you find out, _Eren"_ He flushes an impossible shade of red at my use of his name and turns his head away again.

"H-how do you know my name" He asks.

"A little birdy sold you out, said you had a bit of bite in you" I inform him, the dancing gets a bit more heated as the music increases, he gets daring and runs his hands down my arms, craning his head down to lean against my shoulder as our bodies press together.

"Maybe I do" he whispers in a voice to sinfully innocent for a kid, adding a small nip in at the end on my exposed neck. I shiver and almost let out a groan, my grip on his hips tightens and I pull him against me, our crotches rubbing against each other.

"Levi is my name" I tell him, grinding against him, he lets out a small squeak as I push him away but keep a firm hold on his hand.

"W-what-" he stutters out, but I can see the glint in his eyes, the want. I thread my fingers through his silky hair and tug his head down, planting a rough kiss on his lips that he practically keens into, his mouth parts and I push my tongue inside, it dances with his and I find that the little rebel has a tongue ring. I groan at the thought of that tongue licking and playing with other appendages on my body. I pull away, a thin strand of saliva still connecting our lips. His eyes are half-mast and hazy and I know I've won.

"I'm telling you now so you can scream it here soon" I say as huskily as I can manage. We don't waste time, and I shove him into the nearest possible empty room. The door shuts and clicks into place and his lips are on mine in a fight for dominance which I quickly win, I flick the lights on so that I can stare at his angelic features. I press him against the closed door, he's moaning against me as I grab him by his long legs and lift him with ease, he catches on and those legs wrap around my waist. I grab his ass and squeeze, rubbing him against me, his arms circle around my neck and I pull away from the door, carrying him to the closest surface.

We are in what looks like a storage closet of some kind, there's shelves and bins everywhere, it wasn't neat but it will do. I set him on some stacked bins and detach myself from his lips only to attack his neck which he gratefully bears for me. I mark him, sucking violently on the exposed skin while sinking my teeth into it lightly, not enough to break skin but with enough pressure to leave a hickey for at least a week or so. He doesn't complain, only groans of pleasure leave him as I continue to do so.

His nails rake down my back and even through my shirt I can feel them dig in, I hiss and nip at the freshly marked skin before riding my hands up under his shirt and feeling the expanse of his chest. He leans back and allows me to remove the material; I toss it to the ground and latch on to the newly exposed skin as he takes to slowly unbuttoning my dress shirt. I lap at one of his nipples and he mewls, fumbling with my shirt like a little school girl. I chuckle and help him, pulling my shirt off and tossing it with his own.

His eyes rake down my torso in admiration and desire, his mouth in a little o shape as he does so.

"Like what you see?" I tease him, leaning back so that he could get a better look at me; I don't work out nearly every night for people not to ogle at my body, and ogle he does.

"Your tattoo is hot as hell" he whispers hoarsely, tracing the large dragon that marked my left shoulder down to where it ended near my wrist. I hum in appreciation and entice him into another kiss; we grind dryly against each other and soon enough I have his pants and shoes in a heap next to his long forgotten shirt.

I palm him through his green boxers, a wet spot already visible. He wasn't huge but he wasn't small either; he lets loose loud moans at my ministrations and gripped at my wrist as he panted, looking up at my under those thick lashes.

"How do you want me?" I ask him, grabbing at the obviously tent and pumping him through his undies. His mouth is open in a broken moan and he clings onto me, arching his back and thrusting up into my hand. I smirk wider and release my hold, tugging his boxer down his thighs. He blushes and covers his erection with his hands in a small pout, "Do you want me to bend you back like this and fuck you senseless so that I can see those pretty eyes roll back in pleasure?" he practically moans at my lewd talking and I hover over him "Or do you want me to flip you over and fuck you like a dirty little dog?"

"Nn, like t-this" he makes out, leaning his head against my shoulder.

"Mm, then take me out and get me nice and wet for that pretty little hole of yours" I order him; he slides off of the bins at my words, settling down in-between my legs. His embarrassment is long forgotten and his hands move from his aching arousal to my jeans, hastily unbuttoning them and tugging them down to my knees, taking my boxers with them. I may not have a titan sized dick but unlike most men I am definitely above average and this kid is practically drooling over my nine inches like a cock hungry slut.

"Are you going to stare at it all night or are you going to suck it" I question him.

"s-shut up" he half growls at me, giving my length a tentative lick at the tip, I muffle a groan and rub his head with my hands soothingly urging him to continue. He takes my noise as a sign to go and envelops my tip with his lips, giving an experimental suck. He takes me in and I slide down into him, it takes all I have not to thrust the rest of me down his throat. He gets about half way down before he stops; poor kid has tears in his eyes. And sweet hell on earth does his tongue ring feel nice.

I run my hands soothingly through his hair, threading my fingers in-between his soft, brown locks and urging him to continue. He detaches himself from my length and takes to licking it up and down, not that I complain. I bite my lower lip to keep any sounds from leaving me as he teases and prepares my shaft for him.

His teeth graze my skin, not harshly but with enough force to cause a little sting with the pleasure and I let out a long groan, tightening my grip on his head. He kisses the skin and re-envelops the head with his too good mouth, staring up at me behind those thick lashes with a small smirk playing on his lips. I half glare at him and jerk him back by his hair, a small gasp leaving him as I do so.

I waste no time I hoist him back up in front, on the bins, the little devil already has his legs spread, asking me to hurry up. As much as it disgusts me to do so, I shove my fingers in his mouth, there's no other way without lube and he greedily takes the digits in, sucking them wildly and covering them with his saliva. I wince at the process and hurrily remove my fingers when I deem them wet enough.

"Have you done this before?" I question him as I circle a finger around his pucker, looking up to stare into his lust filled eyes and gauge in his reactions.

"Of course" he scoffs with a light tint to his cheeks, I smirk and press the finger into him, he doesn't wince but he tenses up as I let the digit sink in to the knuckle.

"I know you're no virgin, with looks like that" I say, pressing around his inner wall while moving the finger in and out of him, "I mean have you done it without actual lube and bareback"

"Y-you don't have a condom?" He stutters out, sitting up on his elbows with a look of seriousness, there is no way I'm letting him slip between my fingers now.

"No, but I'm clean don't worry" before he can protest I press in another finger , scissoring him and sinking deeper into his being, "It'll be a little rougher than with lube, but if it goes well I might take you home and we can fix that"

"I-I don't care just- Ahh! Fuck!" he curses, biting down on his lip as I stretch him open, "J-just don't stop"

I rub my hands along his sides, massaging at the skin and urging him to loosen up, even going as far as to pepper light kisses along his inner thighs, avoiding his pubic area. He wasn't a messy shaver but it looked like he hadn't in a while.

I wait for him to get used to my two fingers before finally adding the final one, and this time he does let out a noise of discomfort. I apologize under my breath and run my free hand along his shaft; he moans and raises his hand to his mouth trying to stifle his mixture of noises. I thrust my fingers in and out of his tight hole, prodding down towards his balls in search of the spot that would make him scream my name for sure.

"Levi!" He practically cries out, eyes going wide and hand fully covering his mouth, I quirk an eyebrow at him and hold my fingers against the spot teasingly while still stroking his throbbing erection.

"Surely I didn't find it that quick did I?" I tease, pressing down harder, his eyes practically roll and he presses himself down against my fingers, "What do you want, Eren?"

"P-please!" He pleads, jerking his lower half into my hand and against my fingers erratically. I remove my fingers and release my hold on him, inching just out of his reach.

"Please what?" I ask him huskily, draping myself over his body, but out of his reach.

"Nn, j-just" he quakes, trying to reach down and touch himself, but I readily catch his wrists and pin them above his head.

"Just?" I edge on, leaning closer to him with taunting eyes.

"Just fuck me already dammit!" He stammers out through clenched teeth, his face is fully red and his breath is coming out in short pants. I growl out and finally press my body against his, give him another hungry kiss which he greedily accepts. I pull away only to spit into my hand and then reconnect our kiss as I reach down to rub my saliva onto my still moist dick, just for extra measures.

I hike his legs up around my waist and grind against him, my shaft rubbing teasingly against his prepared pucker. His hands clench at my shoulders, nails digging in painfully. I end the kiss with a light peck

"This will hurt" I warn him, guiding my tip to his entrance and pushing in only slightly. Whatever sound he was going to release I eat up with another kiss, running my hands soothingly down his body. His lower half is tight as a mother fucker and I just want to give one big thrust and get it over with but I don't want to hurt him so I wait, giving small thrust and inching myself in slowly. He cries out and I apologize over and over, peppering him with kisses and allowing him to sink his nails and teeth into my skin. But soon enough he's grinding down onto me and I'm finally fully seated into him.

He shivers and falls back against the bins, pulling me down with him, and has his arms around my neck. He's beautiful like this the most, wanting to be fucking dryly in his friend's closet, legs spread and around me, pulling me further into him. I let out my own moan which he responds to with another of his own.

"Nn, Are you read, brat?" I ask huskily into his ear, gritting my teeth in frustration, he nods meekly and gives a small unexpected grind of his hips down on me and I let out a rather loud and embarrassing moan, "Now you're in for it"

That was the only warning he received before I pulled nearly all the way out, to where my tip was the only thing left inside of him, before roughly slamming back inside. For a moment he almost chokes on his own little shitty giggles, but before he can make out a moan I'm repeating the action, setting the pace to my rough fucking and rocking into him harshly. He gasps and groans but that's not what I want to hear, I want to hear him screaming, I want others outside of the room to hear his whorish moaning over that god forsaken music.

I try to aim my thrusts, aiming deep and down into him while I kiss and suck as his exposed neck. He moans and screws his eyes shut, wrapping his legs around my waist and pulling me tighter against him. I grin against his flushed skin and pull back, hovering above him as I fuck him, and run my hands down his body, grabbing his hips and pulling him against my thrusts.

His eyes pop open wide as I find that spot inside of him, the spot that will make him scream. And scream he does. His back arches against the bins and a moan to sinful for a human leaves his body, it echoes loudly and perfectly with the sounds of our fucking and I want to hear him again. I keep on that spot, hitting it repeatedly with my harsh and accurate thrusts, loving the way he clamped around my dick each time.

I pull him back, forcing him to fuck himself on my fucking him and he was practically drooling. I can feel my dick twitch and throb painfully inside of him as he spasms around me with each well aimed thrust into his prostate.

"Levi, Levi, Levi!" He moans my name like a mantra and it nearly send me over the edge to hear him say it, my hips stutter and I grind my teeth together, reaching down and jacking him off, something that I never normally do with partners.

He squeals and keens as I stroke him in time with my thrusts, he's like putty in my hand and he's already gone; he tosses his head back with a final choked scream, his head bonking into the bins in the process, with my name dying on his lips as his orgasm rocks his body.

He squeezes around me like a boa constrictor and I find myself coming as well, and I let loose my own guttural groan of his name, another first for me, as he milks me dry while he coats his own stomach with his own essence, as well as my hand.

I pant; rocking my hips slowly as I come down from my high and the last spurt of my essence fill him. I have down and collect myself, catch my breath.

"T-that was.." he huffs out, staring up at me with a tinted and freshly fucked expression, it almost makes me want to fuck him again right her and right now. The moment is short lived as the door is half shoved open.

"What the fuck is going on in—JESUS CHRIST, EREN IS THAT YOU" Eren's eyes widen at horseboy's sudden entrance and he scrambles under me, pushing at my chest. I hover over him and glare up at the blushing boy as well as some others staring into our little makeshift bedroom.

"Get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass into next week" I warn him dangerously, he swallows around a lump in his throat and quickly leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. I hear Eren giggle under me and I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Guess I won't be seeing you at anymore of Jean's parties" he laughs, staring up at me.

"You can see me anytime you want, in-fact, I was thinking about ditching this place and heading back to my house before I saw you" I say, despite my policy of only fucking once, I found myself slipping through my own rules for the boy more than once tonight. His eyes sparkle at my words at he looks like he's about to piss himself in either happiness or lust, maybe both.

"Sure you can handle another round, old man?" He teases playfully, I raise my eyebrows and shift my hips, still very much inside of him, he gasps and covers his mouth with a blush and glare. I pull my hand up, the one covered in his cum, and lick the salty liquid off with narrowed eyes.

"Up to you to find out kid, I think I'd like to properly fuck you against my sheets though" I retort, pulling out and away from him and pulling my jeans back up around my waist and re-buttoning them, picking up my forgotten shirt and pulling it lazily over my head.

When I leave the room, he follows after me, clothed of course, he gets questioning glances and whispers but I as well as he ignores them. As we're about to leave the shit party I here Hanji calling out to me.

"Levi!" she bounds towards me with a bright smile "Jean's fucking pissed, what the hell did you do"

"Nothing I'm going to regret in the morning" I answer her with a side glance at Eren, she follows my gaze and her mouth forms an 'o' like shape.

"Who's the boy?" She grins cheekily like a child that won first prize in a fair.

"Who knows" I say tugging him with me out the front door, "Maybe it's Mr. Right"


End file.
